The present invention relates to a data input device for an electronic device and, more particularly, to an improved multi-function key assembly. The present invention finds particular application as a multi-function key assembly for a cellular telephone, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications.
There is considerable consumer demand for small form factor electronic devices. There is a competing consumer demand for electronic devices that include more and more features. This competing demand generally translates into greater data processing and display capabilities, which typically requires greater real estate in the electronic device. With regard to display capabilities, it is considered desirable to provide an electronic device with as large a display screen as practical. However, increasing the size or viewable area of a display screen associated with a small form factor electronic device leaves little room for data entry from a conventional keypad matrix such as a twelve-button keypad (0-9, *, and #). It is not practical to continue reducing the size and/or the spacing of the buttons that form a conventional keypad matrix arrangement.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved multi-function key assembly for an electronic device that meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.